3 AM
by oshyoideum
Summary: i come to get my laundry in the basement at like 3 a.m. and WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING ALL WHITE TO PRACTICE YOUR VIOLIN IN THAT DARK CORNER? (modern AU KimiSaku; Ino occurs only in small scene but she is there)


i come to get my laundry in the basement at like 3 a.m. and WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING ALL WHITE TO PRACTICE YOUR VIOLIN IN THAT DARK CORNER? AU (it's from Tumblr user - theradiointukyshead)

It's my first fanfic written in English and my first smutty part.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura was sitting alone in her dorm room munching (quite loudly) on her very tasty and very unhealthy chips while trying to focus on her notes. She was studying the material for the next test for few hours now and… what was the time? _Shit, it's almost three in the morning… I want to sleep…_ Sakura sniffed quietly after checking the time on her phone.

The biggest test from anatomy was around the corner and the girl's poor nerves were not helping her to prepare at all. In the past few days she was angry almost all the time, she wasn't sleeping enough (three or four hours of precious sleep definitely were not doing her good) and due to lack of time her meals contained only of junk food and occasional fruit (bless Ino). On the contrary though she was very well prepared now studying only a few last topics so her misery hopefully won't go to waste ( _It definitely won't go to waste!_ Sakura said to herself as one more negative thought crept into her mind. She was working so hard, she will definitely not only pass but will get a very good grade as well, there is no other way, is there? No.)

After stuffing another fist of chips into her mouth, Sakura got up from her rather uncomfortable chair (but it had backrest so she wasn't slouching! She promised herself to find at least one positive with everything she was hating in this tiring time) and did some stretching so she would be able to feel all of her limbs again. She glanced for a second on her small collection of empty cans of energy drinks and three empty as well mugs of coffee. _Wow… I'm so lucky Ino went somewhere tonight 'cause she'd definitely start lecturing me and that's the last thing I need right now._ She quickly started to get rid of the proof of her crime: crushed all cans and put them in the trash can, rest of the chips shoved in the little gap between wall and her bed where she put all of her 'shape murderers' as Ino liked to call junk food, she did nothing with the mugs yet but she will later wash them.

Okay, so she almost cleaned the crime scene (aka her desk), that's good. But she got this feeling that she forgot about something. She looked around the room searching for some sign and after a few minutes of staring at nothing in particular ( _losing focus again, are we?_ ) she saw at the corner of her eye laundry basket that should be full of her dirty clothes but actually wasn't. So that was the thing! Few hours ago she went to laundry room to do her laundry and she went back to her room so she wouldn't waste any more of her precious time needed to study. And she forgot about it. Wow.

She put on one of her baggy hoodies and some convers and sighing loudly took her basket in one hand and keys to the room in the other and dragged herself out of it. Like a responsible girl she is, she locked her dorm (why would she take keys if she wasn't going to lock the door? Maybe self-defense but she has fists so kind of no). After few seconds of listening to some distant music probably from upstairs she finally started to walk. She felt her muscles ache from all the sitting in the recent times but she couldn't even go to do some exercises at the gym because of lack of any free time. Eh, what a drag.

When she reached the bottom floor she stopped in front of stairs which led to the basement where her destined point - laundry room - was. Who thought it would be a good idea to put laundry room in the basement!? Students don't want to go to the basement at three in the morning! (Well, no one who actually does their laundry at normal time of day.) What if there are some monsters or even worse - what if there are some drunk people who will throw up on her fresh clean clothes!? Disaster!

At some point of her internal complaining Sakura thought she heard something from the dark corridor below. But she must have misheard, right? There was literally no reason for anyone beside her to be down there. She knew she was the only one who did laundry in the evening that day and she was one hundred percent sure that none of her fellow students would go down there to get broom or something to clean at night. So she must have misheard. There was no other rational explanation. And she was a little high on the caffeine that was still in her body and overly tired after her passionate date with anatomy textbook.

Yup, _misheard_.

But, as she started to take steps to get down the mysterious sound occurred once again. There was very little possibility that maybe her ears finally started playing tricks on her after all the excited screams Naruto was producing every day or loud music Ino liked to turn on when she was dressing herself or really anything else.

When the sound didn't stop this time Sakura started to get nervous. Her heart rate increased and her hands started to get sweaty. After watching so many horror films with her friends her mind was able to create some pretty impressive scenarios of what might have been down there. She probably should just turn around and run to her very safe dorm to her very safe bed. But she was too exhausted to listen to her rational side and she needed those clothes! What would she wear to tomorrow lectures? She put almost everything she had in the washing machine so beside her actual attire consisting of sports shorts, old top and hoodie her only other piece of clothing was little black dress (very short and very backless). So she REALLY needed to get her ass down there, scare whatever there was, collect her things and run for her life! _Okay, should work_ she decided.

As she was taking more steps towards this cursed basement she realized that the sound was actually pretty nice. Was it violin? She listened closely and indeed, the mysterious sound was violin. Very nice violin actually, slow peaceful music was filling the staircase. It was very relaxing theme and Sakura decided she could listen to this beautiful notes all eternity if she have had the chance. It made her loose up a little and she even smiled at the thought of someone playing such masterpiece at three in the basement.

Right, if there was sound there has to be a musician too! That realization made Sakura open her eyes widely and stare into the darkness. What if there was a ghost? She didn't know how to deal with ghosts!

 _I need clothes, there is nothing in there, that's just hallucination_ Sakura started to repeat it like a mantra in her mind.

 _Okay, so I'm going down slowly. Nothing to worry about, I'm sure…_

 ** _I bet there is a ghost!_**

 _Shut up! There isn't a ghost! I'm just very tired!_

 ** _Yeah, so tired that you just started talking to yourself._**

 _Hmpf…_

 ** _And you know what that means? Psychosis!_**

Sakura growled low under her breath and pulled herself together. She just went quickly two steps at a time and jumped from a few which lasted. And then:

"AAAHHH!"

Sakura screamed at the top her lungs upon seeing a ghost. A GHOST! She stumbled backwards and fell on the stairs bruising her hip and elbow and everything! She just wanted to get up and get the hell out of there. In the brief second of courage she looked up and saw someone who looked equally as scared as she was (but this 'someone' wasn't laying on the floor). This person was wearing a white shirt and also white pants and… didn't have shoes. The only light that was illuminating was from open doors to the laundry room and it was very dim creepily white light.

Between her sharp fast breathes Sakura looked at the pale face of 'the ghost' and found herself shocked. She knew this person! White, quite long hair were gathered into well-maintained man bun with a red hair tie. Under person's eyes were dark a little reddish circles (does no one in this college sleep? Probably.) and these eyes, these beautiful eyes in bottle green color she could not describe enough to give them justice (where is all this poetry she read sometime when she needs it!?).

"Kimimaro!?"

The man didn't looked so startled after realizing that screaming being was Sakura, small med student who sometimes talked with him about music and a lot of different things. And whom he actually really liked and always enjoyed her company.

He put his violin down and walked over to the girl still lying half on the flat floor half on the stairs and offered her a hand she gladly accepted. He gently pulled her up and gave her her dropped laundry basket and keys.

"Hello, Sakura." Said Kimimaro with small polite nod.

"What are you even doing here!? And with… with a violin!?" Sakura was still recovering from traumatizing event and was shaking a little while frantically gesticulating with her free hand.

Knowing how to calm her (sometimes she'd came to him really angry and he learned a few little tricks) he took her small hand into his bigger one and started to gently draw small circles with his thumb. With his other hand he took a loose strand of her pink hair and brushed it behind her ear. For a moment he was stroking her cheek with his knuckles and kept doing so until her breathing started to normalize. That was it, his language of choice - touching and feeling and she seemed to like it too.

"So, did you calm a little?"

Sakura closed her eyes for a few second and then opened them with a sigh.

"Yes, thank you." She looked into his eyes only to see worry and uncertainty. Why was he worried? "What are you doing here hiding in the shadows like that?"

"Well," He let go of her hand and suddenly she felt very cold in this particular place even though she also felt nice tingle around her fingers and at the back of her hand and on the cheek. It was this kind of feeling that made her a little bit more happy. "Kabuto is studying in our dorm…"

"Did he kick you out!? If he did I will kick his ass!" Sakura interrupted him before he had a chance to end his sentence.

"No, no need to worry" He looked into her eyes with such gentleness and delicacy that she almost could feel her heart breaking but with the happiness. He touched her shoulder and then forehead. Under his soft long fingers she relaxed her furrowed brows. It was strange to her that this man, Kimimaro, was able to calm her down and put at ease better that her lifetime friend. "I just wanted to practice a little and did not want to disturb him."

"Okay… but why in the basement? Why at night?" she took a quick glimpse of his bare feet "And where are your shoes?"

Suddenly Kimimaro looked kind of sheepish when he avoided Sakura's eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I couldn't sleep and… I'll show you." He said while turning his back to the girl and walked towards the case of his violin. He took out a piece of paper and asked her to come closer where there was a little more light.

She took the paper and started reading.

"Dear Mr. Kaguya. We are looking for new talents, blah blah blah, you're fine work may result in becoming one of the most renowned composers. Ha! Told you so." She looked up with the happy grin before continuing. " Blah blah blah, and we are honored to inform that you have been chosen to play as one of the few young prodigies at our autumn concert at the opera! Oh my god, that's wonderful!"

Sakura let go of her basket and practically jumped on the completely unsuspecting man. She hugged him tightly around his neck trying not to crease the letter too much. After the first wave of shock Kimimaro reciprocated her hug almost as tight. His embrace was warm like the first sun in the spring after months of cold or like a cup of hot chocolate during said cold months of winter. He smelled like wood of which his violin has been made of and soap but what soap exactly she couldn't tell.

After a while she backed out a little and put her free hand on his cheek and moved it slowly to the side of his neck and finally shoulder.

"I'm genuinely so proud of you. Even though I'm not in a position to be but you just… worked so hard and you love it and put so much of yourself in it… I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you." He said with little content smile and released her from his embrace. "It… means a lot actually." (Did he blushed a little or shadows and light were playing with her? She couldn't tell.)

"No problem. That's what friends are for." She flashed him her happy grin and collected her things from the floor. "So that's why you couldn't sleep. You must be very excited."

"Pretty much, yes."

"Wow, this is really awesome. I wish you the best, you know." She stated with a soft smile and smirked. "But you still haven't told me why you're not wearing shoes and why exactly are you practicing in the basement."

She stared deeply straight into his eyes. Now he was definitely blushing and his embarrassment was so adorable it put Sakura into even better mood. (How was it possible when half an hour ago she was miserable? Maybe he was some kind of mystical creature who was bringing happiness, who knows.)

She pointed on her basket. "You can tell me while I take my clothes, okay?"

And not really waiting for him she entered quite big place with a lot of washing machines. (Good washing machines with dryers.) She placed basket on one on them and opened two machines she used and started taking her clothes out of one. Kimimaro placed his violin down next to Sakura's container and stood next to her to help her. He was standing really close to her, she could feel heat of his body on her bare legs.

"So…?" She nudged hum slightly.

"I was playing here because this corridor has decent acoustics."

"Okay, so this is understandable even though I'm pretty sure there are some better places with good acoustics than basement." She gave him a side look. "But nevermind… Shoes. Why you don't wear shoes?

"Ach…" He scratched his head while giving her a few shirts. "They are here" he pointed next to the door "but I took them off."

"I can see that. I'm not stupid, you know."

"I would never suggest such a thing"

"I know… ugh, I'm just do tireeed." She whined stuffing the last piece of clothing to her definitely too small basket. (How did she bring here all this in this stupid thing?). "I'll drop the shoes topic, maybe you just felt like being barefoot, I don't know."

"Maybe." He let out a small chuckle. _What a pretty sound_ she decided. She wanted to take her full basket but was stopped by pale warm palm on her hand.

"Please, let me help." She considered the offer for a second. She definitely could carry it back to her room but who was she to deny such a nice offer. She nodded only and waited until he put on his damned shoes and took the basket. She took her keys and his violin and they both exited laundry place. His shoulder brushed lightly against her as they were going up the stairs.

"So… you going back to Kabuto? 'Cause you know, you can sleep with me."

She processed words that came out of her mouth only when she saw surprised expression on Kimimaro's face.

"Oh fuck! That's not what I meant!" _Even though I can't deny I would want to… **I'D TAP THAT!**_ "Sleep with me as in with me in my dorm! Ino went somewhere and she probably won't come back until a lot later so there is one bed empty."

"Oh" My god, was he disappointed!? "It would be nice actually, Kabuto can be _a little grumpy_ before exams." The understatement of the year.

"Tell no more. I was studying with him _twice_ and please no more! They say 'three times a charm' but not in this case, there won't be a third time. No way ever! Nu-uh!"

Oh, he chuckled again. Sakura could swear this was one of the best sounds she ever heard in her life and she heard a lot. She smiled at him and they walked to her room in pleasant silence disturbed only by distant music.

Once inside the dorm Kimimaro set the basket on the floor while Sakura gently put his violin on a windowsill. She kicked her shoes of and made a gesture with her arm presenting the whole, not so big, place.

"Welcome to my little kingdom where nerves get shattered." She bowed theatrically "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks." He said smiling. He walked over to her desk and looked and her textbook and dirty mugs. "I see you've been studying as well. That is why you were doing laundry so late?"

"Yeah, big test soon. Anatomy, dreadful. I normally like it but in the last week I slept only twenty hours out of hundred sixty eight that are in the whole week. I know, I counted."

"It is not good for your health." Oh, he was worried again. It was nice.

"Yup. But what can I do? Gotta be a doctor so gotta study hard." She said with a fake chirpiness in her voice as her arms slumped. Kimimaro put his hand reassuringly on Sakura's back and rubbed for a while. He didn't know what to say but he knew that she'd understand his little gesture.

Sakura focused on warm spot on her back when his hand rested. She started to feel a little tingle in her insides which was… pleasant to her surprise. She wasn't surprised of her obvious attraction but rather of feeling of connection if she could name it like that.

She straightened her back and moved a little away from the man. She took off her hoodie and threw it on the chair.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You can go sleep or read some book… or wait if you want to shower too. I'll be back in a while."

She went to the bathroom and took her clothes off. She looked at her reflection in the mirror while having an internal battle with her shame, morals and want.

 ** _Do it._**

 _It's stupid. Stupid! I can't._

 ** _Do. It. Make_**

 _Stop! Don't you dare end this sentence._

 ** _Make your dreams come true…_**

 _But I'm not sure if it's appropriate…_

 ** _It isn't. Just. Fucking. DO. IT!_**

 _ALL RIGHT! Stop talking!_

 ** _I'm you so you're the one talking._**

"Smartass."

She took a towel, wrapped herself in it and without much thought went out.

Kimimaro sat on her bed with some book. Upon hearing the door open he looked up to see practically naked girl looking at him with fire in her eyes. It was unexpected even though he wanted her to look at him like that for some time now. He couldn't help himself not to eye her toned legs a little but he quickly looked back at her face.

Sakura was overall very confident but suddenly she felt uncertain. "Well…" _Oh, to hell with that._ "Would you maybe like to take a shower together? You know... to… to save the water!" _**To save the water!? It's the worst excuse you could come up with.** Yeah? Then tell me a better one! **…fair enough.**_

Okay, so this definitely wasn't one of her proudest moments. She wasn't as good in seducing as Ino! (If it even can count as seducing.) But she stood strong trying to look confident and at least a little sultry.

Kimimaro stared at her blankly for a few seconds processing the situation. He knew Sakura could be straightforward but he'd never thought such a bold move was in her repertoire. So he just smirked (Sakura was sure that if her self-control would have been any less her knees would just give up by now upon seeing this beautiful sexy face with such an expression. Hot damn.) and played along.

"Since saving the Earth is the most important I do not see why not to take up on your offer."

Sakura backed down to the bathroom and threw at him the same towel she was wrapped in. She went into the shower and turned the water on. Warm, transparent liquid started to flow with a pleasant hum. Pink hair stuck to her bare shoulders, neck and high on her back. She moved them away from her face.

Short after she saw her shower curtain move and felt the presence of another body behind her. He stood back to back with her. She turned around and moved her left hand to touch his shoulder. She felt his slight shiver under fingertips. Her hand moved a little down to his shoulder blade and under his arm to rest where his heart should be. She hugged him from the back feeling his rapid heartbeat. Did it beat so fast for her? She certainly hoped so because her heart beat so fast for him too.

He moved her hands away to turn and face her. He looked into her glistening green eyes, so similar to his but so different. Full of emotion, of passion and happiness and desire. He leaned down a little and at the same time she stood on her tiptoes resting her hands on his shoulders for better balance. Their noses were now touching, They could feel each other's breathes.

She was the first to break the eye contact between them. She looked for a brief second on his lips and covered the little distance to finally touch them. She kissed him gently first, it felt almost like touch of a feather or butterfly's wing. His lips were very soft and oh so perfect. Like made just for her.

When she broke it, he pushed her lightly so she'd lean against tiles.

"Kimimaro…" she let out with a satisfied sigh when he kissed her again. But this kiss wasn't gentle and careful. It was very strong, full of passion and hunger. It was dangerous like fire during drought and sweet as fairy floss.

He gripped her thighs and lifted her up. She put her legs around his waist. They were so close that even a sheet of paper wouldn't fit between them.

Between their heated kisses she was able to blindly find the tap and turn the water off. Then she hooked her arms around his neck with her hands in his white hair.

He secured her with one hand on her bottom and kept caressing her back with the other. He walked out of the shower and into the room.

Without tripping on anything he walked to her bed. As they fell on the mattress he secured himself with one hand to not collapse on her.

He gazed upon female body beneath him. He took in all of her smooth skin with scars here and there. All of her little beauty mark. He took in all of her.

"I thought you were tired." He said with quirked eyebrow.

She knew why he said that. He wanted to give her exit if she wasn't ready. Even though she should be the one to do so as she was the one who lured him.

"I'm not anymore." She propped slightly on her elbows. "Do you want to…?

Kimimaro leaned forward until his lips reached her ear close enough to touch and whispered:

"Why would I not?"

He then licked the spot on her neck where the pulse was and blew on it. It resulted in shiver down her spine.

He began moving down slowly, leaving feather like kisses on her neck, collarbone, chest. When he came to her breast, he left a few more around her nipples. He drew the tip of his around one of the nips and blew. Her breather hitched in her throat due to that sensation. He did the same with the other one. He sucked and bit on skin next to it. She arched her back with soft moan.

He moved to her stomach where some of the scars where and he kisses every single one of them looking not to miss any.

When he got to the legs he started with ankles and kept going higher and higher. He was trailing the path with his fingers on which his lips appeared after.

All of this was like worshipping. He chose his own Goddess and he worshipped her body like he worshipped her mind any other day.

When he came to her thighs she pulled him back to her lips and mumbled between her heavy breaths: "Stop teasing…"

She reached out to her nightstand, opened the drawer and took out a small plastic package. Then she sat on her knees and gently pushed Kimimaro so he would sit down leaning against the wall. She put the package between her lips and moved closer to him on all fours. She slowly moved up sitting between his legs.

"You look so… tasty I could devour you." She whispered into his ear.

His breath quickened as his hand roamed across her body.

She moved down to be on eye level with his hard standing member. He twitched in reaction to her gentle touch. When the shaft from the bottom to the tip one of Kimimaro's hand found its place in her hair and a few not-so-silent groans left his throat. She kissed the tip licking off the precum and moved back only to be met with disappointed sound from the man.

She chuckled and opened the little package. She took condom out and looking straight into her lover's eyes she ducked down again and slowly put in on his member licking not yet wrapped parts.

Without much of a warning she positioned herself above him and quickly lowered herself on him so he was all inside. It resulted in loud moan from her at the feeling of complete fullness and stretching and groan from him at the feeling of her tightness.

She rested her head in the crook of his neck breathing heavily just like him. He put his strong arms around her hugging her tightly.

After a while she slowly started to move up and down, up and down. Their breather hitched. Loud moans and groans filled the whole of the room. They were moaning into each other's ears while moving in a perfect sync.

They were one now. One body and one soul. This was their moment.

Sakura started to move faster. Her thighs were starting to ache but she didn't think about it. She was focused only on her and his release. Her mind was clouded full only of the sounds of them making love.

He put one of his hands lower on Sakura's ass to keep her steady. He kept whispering to her ear how beautiful she was.

She kissed him passionately feeling orgasm building in her stomach. They were both moving frantically until Sakura moaned and screamed loudly into his lips.

"Ahh, Kimi… Kimimaro!" Her whole body was shaking when he helped her to ride out her orgasm. Not long after he himself felt his sweet release grunting.

They both panted heavily and he pressed his forehead to hers. They looked each other in the eyes and listened to their quickened heartbeats in the silence.

She got off him and laid down waiting for him to come back. He laid down next to her and took one of her hands in his and trailed little patterns on her skin.

Sakura turned to lay on her belly putting her crossed arm on his chest and resting her chin on them. She was half laying on him but he didn't seem to mind.

"So…" she started not really knowing what to say.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

She laughed at the odd, considering the situation, question.

"We messed up the order, didn't we?"

"I suppose we did."

"I'd love to go on a date with you." She responded with a grin.

"Good." God, his smile will be the death of her.

Not so later on they both fell asleep.

...

Ino opened the door to her dorm without knocking.

"Sakura! You won't believe what…" The blonde girl stopped shocked.

Well, Sakura was where she ought to be but she was _naked_ and _with this boy_ she kept talking on for some time.

 _Well, well, well… what have we here._ Ino took out her phone and with one of her most sinister grins snapped a few (around twenty) pictures of sleeping couple. So the material for blackmailing has been collected, now she had to make sure the lovebirds would have peace.

She took Sakura's phone from her nightstand and turned off all of the alarms. Haruno will be so mad but one lecture won't make her any less smart, will it?

Ino took one last glance on her best friend's bed, took some clothes to change and as silently as she could went out of the room.


End file.
